Horn Stabber
Horn Stabber Was the 19th Episode of Season 3. It was written by 2019riveraisrael to be one of the most hilarious ones of the Seven Seals web series. The scene was known to be a Parody of Mr Meaty Wedgelore, of 2006. Cast *'Meowjar' As Rivera * As Twilight Sparkle *'2091riveraisrael' As Horn Stabber Plot Rivera is furious that the Ponyville girls don't like him because he's monster Pegasus. Three Philly hip hop gangster brats called the Rap Trio Flowers harass him, call him "Skinny Dumby," and give him a wing wedgie. So after Twilight sent Spike under the care of Rarity, Rivera and her go to the store to get protein powder, despite Twilight telling Rivera to listen to Princess Celestia's advice on bullying, and encounter a jar on the bargain rack that contains the demon Horn Saber. The demon gives Rivera his monster self, but he doesn't make his head his Godzilla 2000 style to match his original body, and instead remains his Stallion side. After that, Horn Stabber goes on a Stabbing rampage in Ponyville. Rivera more enraged cries for revenge until his Stallion head could be transformed into his original Godzilla Millennium head. Twilight Sparkle attempts to try and convince him into following the advice of Princess Celestia, which causes Rivera to throw a fit against her, while shaking her violently and threatening to break her in half if she didn't help get him his normal head back. Rivera and Twilight than confront Horn Stabber in the center of Ponyville, where Rivera gives him one last chance to give him his original head, before he goes insane. The offer is declined, by Horn Stabber stating that Rivera has nothing to offer him in return. Things take a turn for the worst, when Rivera challenges Horn Stabber into a large clash, stating in wager that if he wins he will get his normal head, and if he won, He would have Twilight Sparkle, as his own personal Stabbing slave, to stab for all of Eternity. Rivera is easily defeated in the clash, due to Horn Stabber cheating, this antic causes Twilight to lose her temper, yelling that he should have listened to her instead of wasting time on revenge. Rivera just fuels her anger, by destroying the doll that Celestia has given to her and throwing it against the wall. This antic of Rivera causes Twilight's Mane and tale to glow into fire, her anger goes as far as too defeating Horn Stabber first in which Rivera comments, with amusement "Nice One!". After Horn Stabber's disappearance, Rivera is looking surprised that her mane, and tail were still blazing. It wasn't long before she slowly turn her head and glared at him with skulls in her eyes. Rivera challenges and chants to bring it on, only to shrink back into his Stallion self. Realizing he is powerless Rivera tried to comment that he respected Princess Celestia, but was pounced by Twilight, causing the scene to show Rivera shoved into a trash can. Twilight is normal color again, and she explains at the end of the episode, that inner strength comes from your heart, but revenge leads you into destruction. After which Spike returns on Rarity's back, and watches as Twilight stares at the 3 fillies comes and attack Rivera in the trash can, again, and smirks as she hears Rivera's pleas for mercy knowing as it to be a good punishment for him. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Episodes